


Apple Pie

by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89



Series: Inspired by OQ [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by OQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89
Summary: Day 5 of Inspired By OQ, based off of a fantastic piece of artwork by lau_p_g on twitter, Laura-p-g on tumblr.Regina comes home to Robin baking, or, well, attempting to bake something special for her. So she teaches him how to bake. And other things as well...





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a fantastic piece of artwork by lau_p_g on twitter, Laura-p-g on tumblr. Go check her out, it’s amazing and beautiful.

Robin had faced down fearsome enemies, man and beast alike. He hunted wolves big as a stallion, boars tougher than chain mail.

He shot arrows into hundreds of ogres eyes during the war, slaying the monsters as if he were swatting a fly and never once did his confidence waiver.

The pretender Prince John placed a 50,000 gold price on the thief’s head, 25,000 for the lieutenant that shared the royals name, 10,000 for every other Merry Men while the sheriff simply promised he would hang anyone who knew his whereabouts and didn’t report at once yet he outfoxed them both time and time again. 

Not only had he faced his foes and came out victorious, Robin was smart too in all the ways that mattered and then some.

He was a learned man. He knew how to read, something few men could say in Misthaven, he knew battle strategies and the histories of the realms and which king ruled over which kingdom and everything else that a lords son was required to know.

But he also knew which mushrooms were safe for eating, how to make medicine with herbs and plant, how to track any living thing through the forest, how to skin a rabbit in a blink of an eye, how to make fire, how to do a thousand other things that a bandit living in the woods should know how to do.

Even in the new world he had been remarkably adaptable at change. 

Why then, was it SO impossibly hard, for him to learn how to bake a single bloody apple pie?

There was no special occasion. It was just a simple Tuesday in the middle of March, Robin just wanted to do something nice for his Soulmate.

But the crust was somehow burnt and hard as well as undercooked and doughy at the same time, there was FAR too much cinnamon to the point it made it hot on your tongue, he hadn’t been sure of the apples had to be peeled or not so he hadn’t and now the skins of the apples was wrinkled and brown and the egg wash atop the crust had turned to scrambled eggs.

He could cook anything on a spit or in an iron pot above a open flame better than any man alive. But learning how to bake was just not in the cards.

It was just a mess not fit for the dogs much less a Queen.

Worse of all, was Regina had come home and tried a bite before Robin could throw it out. 

“Ooh, apple pie?” she asked as she took a forkful of the piece he had cut to see if it was any good.

“It is but M’lady I wouldn’t-.”

But she had shoveled the bite into mouth before he could stop her.

Robin grimaced as he watched the look on her face. She only chewed once before she froze, unable to stomach swallowing the bile.

Thankfully Robin handed her a napkin where she covered her mouth and spit out the bite of pie into the tissue.

“I meant to throw it out before you got home, my love,” he told her as she tossed it into the trash. “I’m sorry.”

“No no, it’s not… completely terrible.” 

Robin chuckled as he took the pie and scraped it into the bin. “You’re such a liar.”

The queen took a sip of water to wash the taste out of her mouth. “Why did you bake this anyway? What’s the occasion?”

“I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Her face softened and her heart fluttered inside her chest. She couldn’t believe the words that he had just said to her.

“Really? You just… wanted to be nice to me? For no reason?”

“Of course I did.” He wrapped his arms around her. “I love you, Regina.”

She smiled at her thief. “I love you too. Now…” Regina cleared her throat and motioned to the ingredients still on the counter. “What do you say I teach you how to make a proper pie?” 

She handed him a knife and three apples. “Cut and peel those while I make the crust.”

Robin did as he was told, managing to not only cut, peel and core the apples but had done so before Regina had even finished with the crust.

“You’re good with a knife,” said Regina with a slight suggestion in her tone.

Robin gave her a sly grin and picked up one of the pieces of apple and put it to her lips. “Amongst other things, M’lady.”

Smirking, Regina ate the fruit from his hand, a barely heard sigh escaping her.

“Delicious,” she all but purred. He watched as she sprinkled a bit of water on the dough. “The water,” she explained to the man standing beside her. “Actually helps keep the dough wet while it’s baking.”

Robin bit his bottom lip for a moment before he walked behind her and placed his hands on her waist, nuzzling at the crook of her neck. “And… it’s important to keep it wet?”

“Very.” She platated her words with a soft moan as he peppered her neck with kisses. “I’m not quite sure how you managed to screw up so bad the first time when you’re so incredibly good at ‘keeping things wet.’

As Regina told him how much sugar, how much cinnamon, how to make a proper egg wash, her words and his responses were littered with flirtation and suggestion. Robin stood behind her with his hands on her hips and waist, kissing and nibbling at her ear then when she wanted him to do something she would stand behind him and would ever so softly blow on his ear making him far too distracted to really take in the lessons she was trying to teach.

“An hour at 350,” she told him as she bent down to put the pie in the oven, deliberately slow so that he could admire her ass.

Robin could barely take his eyes off her practically sinful leather skirt stretching tight against the curves of her ass. 

“And will that get it hot enough?” Robin asked as he, grabbed hold of her hips again and started to grind against his girlfriend.

“Definitely,” she moaned, pushing back onto what was poking into her ass.

The moment she shut the oven door and stood back up, baking lessons were over…

One fuck with him fucking her from behind against the cluttered table, once with her riding him on the couch, another time with him holding her up against the bedroom wall and finally him on top in the bed later, Regina laid in his arms as he stroked her long dark hair.

“I still can’t believe you just wanted to do something nice for me,” she said with a half hearted chuckle.

Robin kissed the top of her head. “Why is that so hard to believe? That I merely wanted to do something to make your day a little brighter?”

She shrugged as she twisted herself so she could look up at him. “I’m just not used to people being decent to me just because they want to be. Usually it’s because they want to involve me in some kind of scheme or worse they’re afraid of me.”

Robin tightened his arms around her, as if his living grip could make up for all the lost time. “I’m sorry,” he told her. “Truly. You don’t deserve kindness only when it benefits others, you deserve love and gentleness and kindness for no reason other than you do. More than any other woman I’ve ever met.”

Regina melted in his arms while tears stung at the corner of her eyes. Just as she was about to kiss him, and go for round five, there came a loud shrill beeping from downstairs.

“What’s that?” asked Robin.

Regina simply laid there for a moment before her eyes went round and she scampered out of his hold and out of the bed.

“Shit!” she yelled as she ran from the room with Robin following close behind. “Shit, shit, shit!” 

They both sprinted towards the kitchen where thick black smoke was pouring from the oven. With a wave of her hand the door was open and the smoke disappeared, leaving behind the blackened burnt remains of the pie they had made.

“Well,” Robin said, holding back his his laughter. “So much for the second pie.”

Regina bit back her own laughter as well as she tossed the second pie into the trash. “I suppose so… Or…” She grinned as she got the canister of whip cream from the fridge that had been bought to use on the pie. “We just skip the pie altogether?” She put a small drop of whipped cream on her finger before she slowly spread it on Robins lips before she kissed him, moaning as her tongue licked the sweet cream from his lips. “I teach you something else.”

Robin smirked, grabbing the whipped cream from his Queen and holding it up. “I think I know what you plan to teach me already… But I’m up for a lesson anyway…”

 

Please Review!


End file.
